


Curiosity

by Flecha77



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Melias first time, NSFW, cute fluffy stuff too, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flecha77/pseuds/Flecha77
Summary: Years after the war, Melia takes a visit to Colony 6 for business with the Homs embassador. Upon arriving she bumps into an old friend. But something has changed between them. Maybe it’s the way they have both matured over the years, maybe they’re simply seeing one another more clearly now. Either way, consider them both curious.





	Curiosity

“When I heard you were visiting Colony 9 I almost didn’t believe them.” Dunban approached the white haired empress. He had been watching her for a little too long to admit. She has been delicately inspecting the produce at one of the markets, chatting delightfully with the shopkeeper. When she turned to follow the voice, her monotonous face lit up,

“Dunban!” She mused. Dunban took one of her gloved hands and placed a polite kiss on the back of it. She created a smile so kind and so beautiful it made Dunban smile himself,

“To what do I owe this pleasure to?” Dunban asked,

“I wished to pay a visit to this Colony. It has been some time since I last visited.” Dunban raised an eyebrow,

“Although I appreciate the visit, I doubt pleasantries are all that brings you here.” 

Melia laughed lightly, “Nothing gets past you Dunban.” He always knew when he was only getting half of the truth, “To be honest I’m here to discuss with the Homs ambassador what our plan is pertaining to the increasing number of Telethia sightings.” 

Dunban nodded, “Ah, I see. We don’t see many down here but I’ve heard of sightings as far south as Makna Forest.” 

Melia sighed, “Unfortunately yes, they seem to be leaving Eryth Sea for whatever reason.” 

“Well I’m sure Shulk will have a few ideas on how to approach the situation. He has truly done me proud with his ambition as the Ambassador.” 

Melia smiled brightly, “Indeed. I always thought you would be the one to fill that position, Dunban. But Shulk has surprised me. I think politics fit him.” 

“Well, they never did fit me.” He smirked, “It seems I’m just the Colony’s friendly war veteran.”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘hero’, Dunban.” She offered, Dunban scoffed,

“Nonsense.” 

“It is the truth!” She encouraged him,

“Well by that assumption, you’re a hero as well.” 

Melia blushed, “Oh I don’t know about that.” She shrugged, bashful as ever. 

Dunban and Melia strolled slowly through the market, discussing the changing culture of the Bionis and the swift industrialization of the area. The Machina had brought many things to the Bionis, but at the forefront of that list was their incredible technology, far beyond that of the Homs. Dunban expresses his thought that the colony would soon look like the fallen capital, Agniritha. To which Melia described as an unavoidable change. Besides, she thought Agniritha was beautiful in its own way. Dunban agreed, wishing he had the ability to return to it and see what had become of the ruins. 

They passed a stand that was selling Ardun steaks which spurred Melia and Dunban into reminiscing about the meals Sharla used to make them while traveling. She wasn’t the most extravagant cook but she managed. Melia chimed about the time Sharla tried to cook Reyn’s favorite meal and failed miserably. They remembered that after that, Sharla refused to cook another requested meal and made Reyn go catch fish for that evening's meal. He tried to catch them with his bare hands until Riki used a simple stick and Arachno silk string to catch more than enough for everyone. Melia laughed blissfully but failed to notice a passerby bumping past her. She clutched Dunban’s arm to stable herself as the pedestrian yelled an apology. 

“Oof, why such hurry?” She murmured, gripping onto her stabilizer harder. She realized it was Dubands forearm and quickly let go, “Oh! My apologies.” She blushed, heat spreading across her skin,

“No harm.” He cooed. Dunban took a moment to stare at the girl before him. Somehow, she looked far more mature than the girl that stared down the face of a god alongside him. Despite her prolonged aging process, she looked older. Maybe it was the pleasant reminiscing, maybe it was the way the noon sun danced on her pale skin, or maybe it was that he was seeing her differently than before. A prominent idea suddenly popped into his head as he watched Melia straighten her hat and dust off her pink and lavender skirt, “Melia, when are you scheduled to meet with Shulk?” 

She met his gaze, “Hm? Oh… Tomorrow morning I believe.”

“In that case, would you care to join me for dinner?” Dunban quickly added a smile to the end of his question to put her more at ease. He wasn’t quite sure what prompted him to ask this but he was certain he wanted to spend more time with her. 

Melia looked around briefly, double checking that he was actually asking her that. She felt silly little butterflies flutter in her stomach and she cursed them to go away. Dunban was her friend, her comrade, her fellow representative of the many species of people’s. But if he was simply a friend, why was he looking at her like that? And why did she not want him to stop looking at her like that?

“Are you certain?” She asked, sounding a lot more nervous than she anticipated,

“I can think of no better way to spend my evening.” Dunban nodded his head and blinked slowly, his face was kind and familiar yet his expression was unfamiliar. But the unfamiliarity didn’t warrant concern… rather, she was curious. 

“Okay then. That sounds lovely.” She clapped her hands together and beamed. Dunban let his stare linger on her sweet smile longer than he should have. He looked up to the sky and trailed his eyes along the leg of the Bionis. He found it hard to imagine he had traveled the vast expanse of this Titan with the girl standing beside him and never once felt the feeling he is experiencing right now. In fact, he couldn’t even specify what he was feeling. Despite his long years and many experiences, no feeling quite matched what he felt now. 

“I should probably be going then.” Dunban said after a small lull in the conversation. He looked down to the girl and realized his remark sounded a little harsh. Her wings drooped atop her head and she frowned. He tried to mend the wound he had just made quickly, “Because I have some work to do at the military base.” He explained. 

Melia nodded and looked up to the tall man, “Right. It’s been quite enjoyable reminiscing with you Dunban.” 

Dunban shoved his hands in his pockets just before realizing something, “Melia, do you have somewhere to stay?” 

Melia was taken aback by the question, it was quite a forward thing to ask a lady after all, “Why of course I do.” The thought crossed her head that maybe he was about to ask her if she needed to stay at his home, which would be absolutely inappropriate for the High Entia Empress. 

“Yes, right. Of course you do.” He shook his head, what a silly thing to ask. It was none of his business. It wasn’t like him to be this way in front of familiar company. 

“Well, I’ll be going then.” She chimed. 

Dunban quickly collected himself into the well mannered gentleman he knew himself to be. “Would it work best for you to meet me here, tonight?” 

“I think that will do.” 

He took her hand in his own and gently kissed at her hand, once again. He let go of her hand and strided away through the crowd. 

Melia clutched her kissed hand to her heart and looked for his flowing hair among the crowd. It had only been a year since they last saw one another, how had the dynamic changed between them in that time? Why did she look longingly after him? Why was she practically swooning in the middle of this street? Melia turned on her white heels and followed the flow of people back to where her ship was docked. She needed a moment alone to process the unfamiliar heat between them. 

————

Dunban swayed in front of his closet, why was choosing clothing such a heavy task? Finding something to wear was never an issue he faced on the day to day. But now he’s wondering what Melia will wear. Will she wear what she had on earlier? Or will she change? If she changes will it show she cares about the way he perceives her? Fiora always told him, if you want to look sharp, wear all black. Her advice seemed fitting for this situation. Most of his closet was black anyways, a little bit of red and some gray but it was easier if everything was the same color. 

A black shirt, a gray vest, black pants, black coat. That seems acceptable. He smoothed his hair back and used the product Fiora always buys him at the store. He was running out of it, but she usually bought him more before he ran out. Then again, he hasn’t actually seen her in a couple days. She’s been away, presumably with Shulk. He didn’t have an issue with that at all, he obviously has every reason to trust Shulk with his little sister… but he did miss having the company every evening. Regardless, Dunban thought he looked quite nice. Not that he looked much different than any other night. 

Melia, was having a very similar issue. 

“Why didn’t I bring anything casual? This is all formal wear!” She scolded herself, digging through her bags on the ship. 

“Pardon me, lady Melia. But I might have an idea.” Melias attendant asked her sweetly,

“Yes?” She asked, eager to hear her trusted friends suggestion,

“What about this,” she held up a darker purple dress that hit her at her knees, “and that cape,” she pointed to a gray cape with gold detailing, “and black stocking and gloves.” She beamed. 

“Oh. What a wonderful idea.”

————

Melia tugged nervously at her gloves, scanning the colony for any sign of the tall, broad man. Why was she so nervous for this dinner? She had sat comfortably around a campfire with Dunban numerous times. She had even slept in the same tent as him a few times. Riki, of course, would be snoring soundly between them though. But still, she has never felt nervous when thinking about him. So why now? Why was she rocking on her tall heels and smoothing out her dress, questioning if she looked good and wondering what he would be wearing? What had changed between them that made her heart flutter and mouth dry when she heard his voice? 

He was never late. Dunban was absolutely never late to anything. He was incredibly timely and organized but somehow he had lost track of time. He hurried through the streets, praying she was still there. She would surely leave if he didn’t get there soon, wouldn’t she? He felt absolutely awful about it, making a lady wait was not chivalrous in the slightest. 

He caught a glimpse of what had to be her. She was standing with her back to him under a twinkling street light. The gold on the dark cape shimmering ever so slightly in the cool wind. He finally reached her and placed his left hand on her shoulder. She startled and turned quickly, stepping backwards at the foreign touch,

“Oh, it’s you.” She sighed and relaxed, 

“My apologies.” He said quickly, apologizing for both the tardiness and the startling. He brushed his eyes over her, she was wearing drastically different colors than usual. Instead of pinks and violet she was wearing blacks and plum. He noted again that somehow she seemed older than before, she didn’t look like a mere girl anymore. She was more… womanly. 

Melia also took the opportunity to note his appearance. She thought he looked quite handsome. But also no different than a year ago. She wouldn’t have categorized him as handsome a year ago. A year ago she wouldn’t have even given his appearance a second thought but now she couldn’t help but notice his cascading hair and short stubble appearing from his golden skin. She smiled. 

“You look lovely.” She said cooly,

Dunban kissed her hand for the third time today, “I believe that’s my line.” He chided. 

They walked side by side through the streets of the commercial district, making their way to the residential district that had a small cafe at its center. It was the single place in the colony that rivaled Fiora's cooking. Although he must admit, it’s still not as good as hers. But she was gone so often these days, he didn’t get to eat her food often. 

The two didn’t speak much while they walked, they both would rather watch the lively colony than make small talk. Some residents were closing down their shops for the evening, others were out strolling, enjoying the fresh air and pleasant weather. The sky was lit up with warm oranges and endless purples and the shadow of the Bionis cascading down half of the buildings. Although both parties were nervous about the feelings developing in their hearts, they were very comfortable in each other’s presence. They could enjoy the glowing scenery around them while enjoying the quiet company of one another. 

The two reached the outdoor cafe in a few minutes. There was a family and a few couples dining there already. A light, delightful chatter surrounded them. Dunban swiftly moved around Melia to pull her chair out for her, she eyed him, almost saying that she was capable of doing it herself, but remembering it was a simple gesture of Homs manners. She smiled softly and took a seat, Dunban taking the seat across from her. He admired the way her white hair fell around her thin face. It used to be shorter, he remembered. He liked it better longer, it framed her face well. He also noted that she didn’t hide her wings anymore. Not that she has any reason to, the high entia and Homs mingle freely now, but in the past she concealed them often because it showed her mixed heritage. She had no reason to hide who she was, he thought. 

Melia chewed on her lip, why was he just staring at her? What was he thinking? Was it the hair? It must be the hair. She considered cutting it back to her original length a few months ago but decided growing it would be a pleasant change. She ran her fingers through the ends of her hair nervously. She should probably make conversation so he stops staring at her. Luckily, a young man approached them and took Dunbans attention,

“Dunban! It’s good to see you my friend.” The man beamed, 

“You as well.” His smooth voice hummed. Dunban asked the man for what he always ordered, Ramen, Melia asked for the same thing considering he probably knew best. He brought them tea and disappeared to prepare their meals. 

Breaking the comfortable silence, Dunban crossed his hands on the table, “Have you any idea what Reyn and Sharla are up to these days?” 

Melia perked up, “Actually, I just got a letter from Sharla a few weeks ago.” 

“Really?” Dunban raised an eyebrow, 

“Yes! She wrote me to ask a favor, she was hoping I could tell her where to find High Entia records for Colony 6’s library… but she included a brief summary of how life has been for them.”

“Do tell.” Dunban grinned, excited to see how Reyn is turning out. 

Melia clasped her hands, “Well,” her eyes twinkled, “Reyn officially moved in with Sharla and Juju last winter. She said things are going quite well at home, Reyn is good with Juju and keeps him from doing irresponsible things. Apparently he has taken quite a fatherly role with Juju.”

“Hard to believe Reyn could parent a child. I still feel like he needs parenting himself.” Dunban chuckled, 

“Well I believe he is turning 22 this year,” Melia recalled Sharlas letter, “Isn’t that relatively mature for a Homs?” 

“For a Homs? Yes. For Reyn? I’m not quite sure.” Dunban chided. Melia covered her mouth to suppress her giggling. Dunban grinned, pleased he was making her laugh. “Did she say what Reyn’s occupation was?” 

Melia stopped laughing and her eyes went wide, “Oh you won’t believe this, Dunban. He’s set to take the Colonel’s position later this year!” 

“The Colonel?” Dunban shook his head, “I would have never thought Reyn would be filling Otharons position.” 

“But don’t tell anyone,” she suddenly whispered, “No one knows about that yet.”

“You have my word,” he assured her, “I’m glad to hear he is well. Perhaps I will have to visit Colony 6 soon. It would be nice to see Sharla and Reyn again.” 

“I feel it’s been ages since I’ve seen any of you.” Melia remarked, referring to the seven of them. They both got very quiet, their expressions dropping. 

“It’s odd.” Dunban murmured, Melias head snapped to listen, “We all traveled together for months. Seeing one another every day, forming unshakable bonds and comradery. Now we’ve all gone our separate ways…” 

Melia sighed, “It is odd. I must say I miss those days sometimes. Not the war, but being with everyone. It’s the closest thing to a family I ever had.” She said so softly it tore at his heart a bit. 

“You haven’t lost any of us Melia.” Dunban said without considering his thoughts before, “We’re all still here for you.”

Melia smiled fondly, “I’m very glad we could have this time together Dunban. I would very much like to catch up with everyone else soon… it’s amazing how much a person can change in so little time.” 

It was like the words were taken from him. The young girl they found in Makna Forest was a world apart from the woman sitting across from him. Maybe it was because she has really matured, maybe it was him. Maybe he was finally seeing her for who she was. 

They ate in the same comfortable silence as before. It was absolutely delicious, Melia hadn’t eaten a meal like that in a long time. By the time they were finished eating Dunban had somehow already paid. Melia frowned but he assured her it was only right, considering he asked her to dinner. They walked slowly back towards the commercial district. Melia asked how Fiora and Shulk were to which Dunban responded he wasn’t sure. Shulk was a very busy man, Dunban rarely saw him outside of official business of the Colony. And despite living at home, he hardly saw Fiora. She would usually accompany him throughout his work and spend their free time together. When she didn’t come home most nights he didn’t question it. He couldn’t, she was old enough to make decisions like that. 

Before long, they were standing in front of Dunbans home. Melia’s ship was still a few blocks away but she stopped in front of him, not really wanting to leave him yet. As she turned around to ask if he wanted to spend more time together, Dunban stepped towards her to ask if she wanted him to walk her to her ship. The movement ended with them standing face to face, so close Dunban could hear her breath hitch. Dunban’s arm moved on its own, his fingers brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Melia reached up and placed her small hand on the center of his chest, feeling his heartbeat. 

“Melia…” Dunban started, 

“Why do I have feelings for you now that I did not previously?” She whispered, staring at her hand on his chest,

“I’ve been asking myself that since the moment I saw you today.” Dunban responded. 

Melias eyes shot up to meet his, “Really?” She didn’t expect that response. 

“Maybe it’s because before, we were both too concerned with protecting the ones we love. And now… we can put our own feelings first.” 

Melia trailed her hand up to the back of his neck, “I want to put myself first now.”

“It’s a lot easier to see the things right before you when the world isn’t ending.” His voice shook violently. 

Melias mind clouded with curiosity. She wanted to know what it would feel like if she got closer to Dunban. What it would feel like to have his hands on her… she pressed her plump lips to his, slowly and cautiously. Dunban breathed in through his nose deeply. He was unsure what to do with the beautiful woman clutching his face. When she pulled her lips away she frowned from his lack of response. He instantly wanted her to come back. He swept his good arm around her lower back and thrust him lips onto hers, eliciting a noise of relief from Melias mouth. 

Dunban pulled his lips away by a few inches but still kept her close, “Would you like to come inside?” Melia nodded frantically. 

The kissing became more and more intense as they stumbled up the stairs. Dunban decided the stairs weren’t working well so halfway through he squatted down and lifted her up with his arm. She squealed and grabbed ahold of his face. She had an absolute ridiculous smile plastered to her face, her feelings for him were so curious but she wanted to explore that curiosity. She wanted to see what would happen if the two of them came together. 

Dunban hadn’t had a lover in so long. Before the war he had had a few significant others but it was never serious. They were all in love with the hero he was supposed to be, none of them really saw him for who he was. But Melia… Melia knew him. He wanted to be close to her—he needed to be close to her. He didn’t give into emotion often but in this moment he wanted to give in. He deserved this much. It has been so long since he felt this way… He wanted to let his heart take control of him. 

Dunban laid her down on his bed, the laughing diminished and replaced the room with a serious mood. Dunban kelt over her and brushed the hair out of her eyes, she was so beautiful… so pure. Was he really prepared to ruin that purity? Did he want to cross that line? Melia ran her hand up and down his arm,

“Melia,” He whispered, “What do you want from me?” He wanted to give her what she wanted, no more no less. He wouldn’t dare do anything she didn’t explicitly want. He would never. 

Melia leaned up on her elbows and kissed his concerned face, “You.” She responded. Dunban frowned,

“That doesn’t help me understand what I should and shouldn’t do.” He sighed. 

Melia pulled away, suddenly worried she was the only one initiating this, “Well what do you want?” 

“I want everything and anything you’ll give me.”

Melia blushed. She realized his chivalrous nature would prohibit him from initiating. She wasn’t usually bold on the romantic front but now she must if she was to get what she wanted. She grabbed his hand and moved him to sit with his back against his headboard and she shifted to straddle his waist. She kissed him slowly and deeply, he happily reciprocated, running a hand from the back of her neck down her side. She moved closer to him, wanting to be closer to him. She wanted him to touch her more… Why was he only using one hand? Melia pulled away and looked at his right hand. 

Dunban felt his stomach drop, he knew it, he knew it wouldn’t be enough. He struggled to clench his bad hand into a fist, all but failing to move his fingers. He figured they should just stop now, half of him wasn’t enough to give her what she wanted. He began moving out from under her. Melia panicked, not wanting it to stop. She sat down fully on his waist and put her hand on his chest. Dunban’s back arched into her. 

“Ah—!” He grunted,

“Wait, wait don’t go.” She blushed,

“My other hand isn’t…” he started. Melia shook her head. 

“It’s okay. It’s fine, really.” She assured him. She looked at his hand again. She laced her fingers with his hand. Dunban furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn’t do much with that hand, but he could hold her hand. She smiled, “That will do just fine.”

Dunban looked unconvinced. She felt for him, she knew what it was like to feel inadequate all too well. She wanted him to know that she thought he was enough, but words never came naturally to her. She squeezed his hand and leaned down, locking their lips again and running her free hand along his stubble. He wrapped his arm around her waist, now they both only had one hand. Dunban felt the worry unravel in his stomach. 

Melia still felt like she wasn’t close enough to him, remembering that he wouldn’t initiate, she used both her hands to fumble with his vest and shirt. He let her unbutton them and then slide them off his body, tossing them to the floor making a mental note to pick them up later. Dunban sat still, twirling his fingers in her hair, while she traced the numerous scars along his tanned chest. She felt sad seeing how cut up his body was, she touched him so gently almost like she thought the scars could still hurt him. He had lacerations along his chest, one large one spanning his right side and abdomen. She recognized a few from their travels. The one on his shoulder was from their meeting with Mumkhar on Valak mountain. She ran her hand down his right arm. It didn’t even look scarred, it looked like his arm was mutilated with burns. The mutilation was worst in his palm, she never noticed it until now. Burns and marks all left from his time with the Monado. She frowned,

“Will these ever fade?” She murmured, her fingers running up and down his arm slowly. He shook his head,

“No.” 

Melia felt the concern on his tongue. She didn’t want him to be uncomfortable with his scars in front of her. She pressed herself against his chest and fluttered kisses along his jaw and neck. His hand was still sitting in her hair though. 

He sat waiting for some kind of clue that she wanted him to undress her. Again, he wouldn’t do anything she didn’t ask for. She finally murmured against his neck,

“Touch me.”

His hand moved along her thighs, reaching under her skirt. Just feeling her skin made him grunt. Melia reacted to the foreign touch by grinding her hips into him again. Dunban started to pull her tights down but Melia didn’t want to get off him to remove them,

“Just rip them.” She whispered coarsely,

“Gladly.” Dunban growled against her. In a swift motion he gathered some of the fabric in his hands and tugged. The fabric gave way and Dunban pulled them off. Melia bit her lip, her lacy underwear was the only thing separating her and him. Dunban’s hand traveled up her bare thighs and Melia shuttered. He stopped just before her waist,

“Keep going,” she purred, still kissing his face and jaw. 

His hand exploded her soft skin, running along the front of her stomach and her side. He turned to lock his lips with hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth and lapping up the noises falling from her lips. Melia leaned off of him and quickly disrobed. Her cape fell to the bed and her dress and gloves were tossed to the floor. Dunban licked him lips as his eyes and hand exploded her body. Melia reached behind her and unclasped her white bra. The light from the window lit up the highlights of her skin, cascading down her bare breasts and elongating her thin waist. Her pale skin looked almost translucent in the shining moonlight. 

Dunban ran his shaking, calloused hand up her abdomen. He ran his hand over one of her breasts, continuing up to her neck and face. She hid her lovely face in her own hair. The two of them were like two opposite beings. One scarred, scruffy, broken. The other delicate, pure, untouched. Melia waited for him to say something, her whole self being displayed for him, she needed him to say something. Her wings swayed back and forth on top of her head, anticipating him to say or do something. But he was frozen, unable to look away from the perfection before him. He wanted her to stay absolutely pristine but he also so badly wanted to bury himself into her. Bury his heart into hers and his manhood in her warm embrace. He had never so badly wanted someone so much. 

He cupped her face in his hand and searched for hesitation in her crystal eyes. There was none. Melia pressed her body against his chest, giving herself to him,

“Exquisite… perfect…immaculate… I could think of one thousand adjectives to describe how beautiful you are.” 

Melia’s blush spread from her cheeks down her neck and her chest. She reached between them for his belt, he stilled,

“Are you positive?” He asked her soft face, 

“Yes.” She breathed,

“Okay… tell me if you change your mind.” He said firmly. Melia nodded. “I need you to tell me if I do something you’re not comfortable with, Melia.” She nodded again, still focused on loosening his belt, “Melia.” 

“Yes, yes, I swear.” 

Dunban trusted she would, so he let himself do what he pleased until she stopped him. He pushed her hand away gently and slid her underwear to the side. Her hands went to wrap around his neck immediately. He ran his middle finger up her slit and she shivered, moaning softly. He curled his middle finger into her warmth,

“Nngh—ah!” She whined against him. 

He took that as an invitation to put in another, and another. He curled his fingers and slid them in and out of her. Trying to widen her tight entrance. Her constant noises kept him sure that she was enjoying it. He was certainly enjoying the way she gripped his hair and pressed her body against him. He moved his fingers faster while he attached his lips to her neck, sucking and biting at the skin but gentle enough to not leave marks on her porcelain skin. The noises of his fingers moving in and out of her wet core mixed with her soft cries to make Dunban shiver. 

A knot began twisting itself in her stomach from the pleasure of Dunban’s fingers but she was still greedy. She clutched his arm and moved off of his hand, Dunban began getting concerned but Melia reaching for his waistband eased him. He removed his pants and underclothing while Melia waited patiently.

Melia, for the first time since being with him, got hesitant. He was very big. Bigger than what she thought a Homs man would be. She sat on her knees and chewed her lip, staring intently at his hard length that rested on his stomach. 

“Melia?” Dunban murmured. He took her face in his hand and leaned towards her, “You’ve never been with a man, have you?” That was something he hadn’t considered before now. She shook her head,

“Well… no.” She hung her head. Dunban lowered his to catch her gaze,

“You don’t have to be ashamed of that.” He said kindly, “But you also don’t have to do this.” He was sincere. He didn’t want to dirty her purity if she wasn’t positive in her decision. Although her innocence was somehow attractive to him, the thought of her regretting their time together physically hurt him. 

Melia reached for his right hand again, lacing her fingers with it. It was comforting even though Dunban could hardly feel it. She sighed, “Will it hurt?” 

“Yes.” He murmured, “But then it won’t.” 

“Okay, I trust you.” She said uneasily,

“Are you quite sure?” He ran his thumb along her delicate face,

“Yes.” She said more firmly. Despite her nerves she wanted to be with him, and she couldn’t think of a better person to give her first to. 

She straddled his waist again and leaned over him, starting to kiss him, her tongue pushed past his lips. Dunban reached between them and pushed two fingers back into her, making a ‘v’ with his fingers. She broke their kiss to gasp. Dunban kissed slowly down her neck and to her chest, trying to slow her breathing. He placed sloppy kisses all over her chest and then taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking gently. 

After Dunban felt like she was wet enough, and as loose as his fingers could make her, he lined his erection with her opening. He started intently into her eyes while he pushed into her for the first time. She screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip at the sharp pain. Eventually burying her head into his hair, trying to hide how badly it hurt her. 

“Melia,” Dunban said quietly, despairing in the fact that he was hurting her. He stroked her back slowly, not moving anymore and letting her adjust. He had not even put all of himself in her yet. She laid with her head buried in his neck and hair for a while, Dunban gently rubbing her skin and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. She finally began to feel like she could handle it and pushed her behind down towards the bed. More of him entered her and she winced. “Take it slowly, Melia. I don’t want to hurt you more than I must.” He whispered, “It might feel better if I was above you.” 

Melia shook her head, “I want to be on top.” She stated. Maybe it was security of having control or maybe it was just that she liked laying on his chest, but either way she wanted to be the one of top.

With her arms wrapped about his neck and her head still on his shoulder, she started moving her hips in slow circles to get used to the feeling. She pushed through the pain knowing it would start to feel good soon. Besides, the grunts she was creating from Dunban was enough for her to want more. She pushed all the way down on him and Dunban’s head fell back in pleasure. It had been too long, far too long. Melia rotated her hips towards him and felt relief fill her veins,

“Ahhh, Dunban… Oh…” she moaned. She wanted to feel him rub against that spot again and again. 

Dunban’s hips bucked compulsively. He was about to apologize but Melia made the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. He slowly thrusted his hips into her at a steady pace. She had to bite her finger to stop the noises falling from her lips. Dunban pulled her hand away, he wanted to hear those moans. 

“Dunban…” she whimpered, “Nnnngh… Dunban please…” 

Dunban’s hand reached between them and rubbed his fingers above where he was entering her. Melia curled her back into him, and screamed in ecstasy. She had never felt this much pleasure in her life nor she had never been this intimate with another being. 

Both of them were reaching farther and farther into pleasure as Dunban quickened his pace. Melia was about to tell him she felt herself reaching a climax but when her mouth opened, both of them stilled. Dunban’s eyes went wide upon hearing the front door open below them. Melia pulled away from his chest and looked at him with terror. 

“Fiora are you sure Dunban isn’t home?” The voice was unmistakable, it was Shulk. They were positive it was Shulk,

“Yes Shulk, why would I lie to you? Sunday’s are the nights he goes out drinking with his friends.” That voice was guaranteed Fiora. 

Dunban’s mouth went dry and his heart thumped in his throat. He grabbed the blanket at the foot of his bed and threw it around Melias waist, covering her lower half. He cupped her cheek quickly, she looked like she could cry. Dunban’s hand pressed to her back and thrust her against him. He clung firmly to her, trying to hide as much of her porcelain body as he could. Melia hid her face into his neck, terrified of her friends the floor below them. 

They could hear the lower level clearly. The sound was unmistakably kissing. Dunban tried to not think of what was happening to his little sister in his house. Suddenly he heard the staircase creak, the kissing didn’t subside. Dunban held onto Melia as tightly as he could, his manhood still buried in her,

“Fiora?” Dunban called smoothly, “Fiora is that you?” 

Then, the worst outcome happened. Two blonde heads poked up the from the stairwell. Shulk's eyes went wide and Fiora gasped, covering her mouth. The two stared blankly at the scene on Dunban’s bed. Shining white hair, skin pale as snow, a pair of small wings rusting on her head. They knew who that was. 

Fiora grabbed Shulk's shirt and started pushing him down the stairs, he had completely frozen though. “Shulk!” She whispered harshly, “Shulk we have to go!” 

Dunban rested his head against the wall until he heard the door click shut. He was mortified. She was mortified. Neither of them moved for several minutes. Dunban finally swallowed his pride, “Melia…” he started. The girl didn’t move, “Melia.” He tried again. 

She moved her head to look at him. It looked like she had been crying, Dunban frowned. 

“I didn’t know she would be coming home tonight.” He murmured. Melia nodded her head, 

“I know. There was no way to know.” She said lowly,

“If you want to leave now, I understand.” His chest hurt saying those words. 

Melias eyebrows raised “What?” 

“I’m sorry that I have…. embarrassed you, Melia.” 

Melia pressed her hands against his chest, “Dunban, if you think I am embarrassed to be seen with you, you are sorely mistaken. Yes, it is quite a compromising position to be found in but my embarrassment has nothing to do with you.” She was suddenly frantic to reassure him. He looked blankly at her, “Dunban you must believe me. I would be proud to have you by my side for the public eye to see.” 

Dunban cocked his head to the side, a grin finding its way to his face. Melia reciprocated the grin. The bond the two of them had begun creating suddenly strengthened. She kissed him gently before having to pull away, 

“Did you see the look on Shulk's face?” She asked. 

Dunban scoffed, “He looked absolutely horrified.” The two couldn’t help but start laughing at the event. 

“How is it that your sister is never home yet she comes home at the absolute worst possible moment.” She huffed,

“Fiora really does have a way with timing.” Dunban’s chest raised in laughter. He shifted slightly and was reminded that he was still inside of her. “Would you like to finish what we started, Melia?” 

Melia kissed him and nodded her head, “Very much.” 

Dunban got fully hard again after a moment of kissing Melias plump lips and feeling her hips make small circles on his groin. Melia was fully adjusted to his size, letting Dunban go at a pace he pleases. Melia thrust her hips with his rhythm making him go deeper and deeper in her, rubbing the spot that made her squirm and call his name. Dunban lavished in her warmth. His right hand was held tightly by hers and his left hand traveled along her body, making mental notes of every curve. 

As he rode closer to an orgasm he began to pull out of her tightness, Melia stopped him and pushed him back in, promising she was ‘taken care of’. She later explained she took birth control for health reasons. Melia came around his manhood first, her body convulsing in his arms and her core clenching around him. Dunban came after, continuing to thrust sloppily into her until he was finished. 

Melia collapsed onto his scarred chest, panting softly and coming down from her high. Dunban shifted so he could actually lay his head on his pillow, he threw his arm lazily over her and kissed the top of her head making her wings rustle in his face. He pulled out of her after catching his breath and felt his come spill onto his stomach. Melia grunted at the feeling. He pulled his shirt off of the ground and wiped himself off, and then her. She blushed and writhed at the feeling. He looked at her with concern,

“It’s… tender.” She muttered,

“As long as you’re not in pain.” He murmured.

She shook her head, “no.” 

“Good.” 

Melia picked herself off of him, she felt like she needed to use the restroom but wasn’t quite sure of the sensation. She felt odd going down the stairs naked so she grabbed at the pile of black on the ground, it was his cape. She tossed it around her shoulders and held the front shut and she stepped down the stairs. 

When she came back Dunban was laying with his eyes shut, facing her. Once she reached him she bent down and ran his nails along his scruff. He smiled and opened his eyes slowly. Seeing her in his cape made his heart swell. She ran her thumb across his cheek, he looked tired. 

“Will you be leaving then?” He asked in the darkness. 

She stilled her hand, “Is that what you want...?” 

Dunban leaned up on his arm and shook his head, “No, no of course not. I just thought…” 

“What do you want from me?” She posed, repeating his question from earlier. 

He grinned, “I want you to climb back into this bed and sleep with me.” 

“So demanding.” She teased. 

She let go of the cape and walked to the other side of the bed, pulling back the sheets and settling down next to him. Dunban wanted her much, much closer though. He pulled her tightly against his chest and wrapped his left arm over her. Melia wasn't one to sleep naked but it felt right with his body pressed against hers. 

With her curiosity sated, and her body warm against his, she fell asleep soundly to the beat of Dunban’s heart. 

————

She woke up to the bright, morning sun shining into her eyes. She yawned and stretched her limbs, but ultimately settling back into the pillows. It took a few more moments for her to actually remember where she was. She rolled over to the empty side of the bed, he wasn’t there. She sat up, bringing the sheets with her to cover herself. She looked around the room, still not there. She heard what sounded like someone in the kitchen below her. She saw a pile of her clothes neatly folded on his desk so she put on her dress and undergarments from the night before. The dress showed no signs of being worn the night before luckily, and her hair was in messy loose curls but it looked alright. 

She padded down the stairs to find the source of the noise, she was dearly hoping it was Dunban. Unfortunately, it was not. Fiora turned from the stove and grinned an energetic smile,

“Good morning, Melia!” She beamed.

Melia’s crosses her arms uncomfortably, “Oh, hello Fiora.” She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment to prepare for the uncomfort of her apology, “I should apologize for last night.” She said strongly, faking confidence. 

Fiora just laughed, “Oh don’t worry about that Melia. I was a bit surprised but what my brother does in his free time is his own business.” She laughed again, “Actually I was a bit glad, he keeps to himself so much these days I was afraid he’d never find someone.”

Melia jumped, “Oh, no it’s not like that.” She held her hands out defensively,

“No?” Fiora chuckled, “What is my brother not good enough for you?” 

“I don’t—!” 

“Relax Melia, it was a joke.” She shook her head and smiled, “I do know what you mean though, and either way I’m happy for him… Anyways, are you hungry?” 

Melia nodded her head a little and took a seat at the table in their kitchen. Fiora handed her a cup of tea,

“Good! I figured Dunban wouldn’t be here when you woke up so I thought I would come by.” Fiora turned off the stove and placed a stack of pancakes on the table. Fiora sat across from her and helped herself. Fiora seemed to have absolutely no discomfort despite what had happened. Her easy personality set Melia at ease. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, where is Dunban?” Melia mused over her tea,

“He trains new recruits three times a week at the base.” Fiora said with a mouthful of food,

“That’s very nice of him.” 

“I guess. He complains about it a lot though. He always says they don’t ‘get it’. And ‘just because the world is safe now doesn’t mean it will be tomorrow’. And other pessimistic things like that.” 

“Well he does have a point.” Melia said thoughtfully. 

Fiora chuckled, “I guess.” 

“I should be leaving soon…” Melia murmured, looking around the house,

“In that case you’ll probably miss him, he doesn’t usually come home for another hour.” Fiora mused. Melia frowned a little. She had just shared the most intimate part of herself with him and he wasn’t even here to send her off. 

As they finished their breakfast, the door swung open. Dunban’s katana was strapped to the waist of his general’s uniform. Melia blinked her eyes several times, he looked the exact same way he did three years when they first met. It was like he was walking out of her memories. 

“Oh good,” he sighed, “You’re still here.” He shut the door and walked towards her slowly with the intent of kissing her but the realization of his little sister settled in. He stopped and looked at Fiora. Fiora threw her hands in the air,

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving.” She giggled and started up the stairs, not before calling down, “Woo! Go Dunban!” 

He rolled his eyes before placing his hand behind Melias waiting neck and kissing her. She stood up into his kiss and put her hands on his face. Dunban smiled against her and pulled her closer so she lay flush against his chest. She pulled her lips away and lay her head on his chest and sighed,

“I must be leaving soon to prepare for my audience with Shulk.”

“Ah, me as well.” He stated, Melia looked at him,

“What do you mean?” 

“It was requested that I attend as well, considering I am still the General here.” 

“I suppose that makes sense.” 

Melia furrowed her eyebrows and brushed the hair off of Dunban’s shoulder. She gasped at the several bruises on his tanned skin. Dunban laughed.

“I am so terribly sorry!” Melia sighed, 

“It’s not a problem.” He chuckled, “Bruises are a fair trade for your attention.” 

Melia blushed, “I will remember to be more careful next time”. 

Dunban smirked, “Next time? Your eagerness is flattering.” He teased. 

Melia rolled her eyes and swatted his chest, “You should be so lucky, Dunban.” 

Dunban pulled her close for another kiss before she left for her ship. Dunban poured himself tea from the pot on the stove as Fiora walked down the stairs. She resumed her initial seat at the dining table and continued eating her breakfast, Dunban sat down in his usual spot. 

“Well, are we going to talk about it?” Fiora murmured, 

“Are we going to talk about what you were doing with Shulk down here?” He cocked his head to the side. Fiora blushed,

“Touché. But really Dunban, this is quite unexpected.” She implored,

Dunban crosses his arms thoughtfully, “I can’t say it makes much more sense to me. In all my years of knowing Melia I never once say her as anything but a comrade and friend.” He paused, “But when I saw her yesterday I felt something new stirring within me. Perhaps my curiosity simply got the best of me.” 

“It sounds like to me that you’ve got a crush.” Fiora squirmed,

“Crush? Adults don’t develop crushes.” 

“Sure they do!” Fiora urged him, “Regardless of what you want to call it, you have feelings for her now.” 

“I do.” He pursed his lips and thought on that confession, “I’ve always thought highly of her. Is it odd to feel like she’s grown a lot in the last few years? Despite her lineage?” 

“Not at all. Taking on her role as the Empress, negotiating politics, being responsible for a whole group of people… she has grown a lot. Besides, you two are very similar. It looks like a good fit to me.” 

“Perhaps time and personal growth on both our parts has shown us to each other. We already know each other so well too.” 

“Well they do say that friends make the best couples!” Fiora grinned, referring to her and Shulks relationship. Fiora couldn’t stop herself from standing up clapping her hands together, “Oh brother I’m so happy for you!” 

“This is hardly time for celebration, we have merely just begun our relationship.” He scoffed,

“I know, and you’re already sleeping with her!” Fiora squealed before running up the stairs so Dunban couldn’t scold her for her bluntness. 

Dunban rolled her eyes and smiled, “Fiora!” He called. She peaked her blonde head over the second floor and stared down at him, 

“What!” 

“It’s nice having you home, I do wish you come here more often.” Fiora held her hand to her heart and smiled, “Except, maybe knock next time?” 

“Oh trust me, I will! That was so gross! I’ll have that memory stitched into my head forever!” 

So will Dunban. 

————

Luckily there was a lot of people in the conference. If it had been just Shulk and Melia, she can only imagine how uncomfortable it would be. Dunban sat beside Shulk and offered a lot of insight. By the way he spoke it would seem he had separated work and social life quite well. But by the way his eyes lingered on Melia after she finished speaking, it would seem he was still thinking about the previous night. Melia couldn’t help but admire him every time he argued his points to the room. He was so knowledgeable, so eloquent… so beautiful. Melia always had to shake herself out of that mindset when it set in. However, their relationship might have been a big help to the negotiation. He always sided with Melia’s plans to deal with the Telethia. She wondered if he would have sided with her that much if they hadn’t spent the night together. 

Eventually Shulk and Melia agreed on a plan, they would need to get the other groups in on it but that would be the easier part now that they had formed an alliance. Shulk called for the audience to be finished and everyone gathered their things and began leaving the conference room settled in the military district. Melia and asked her attendant to go on ahead and that she would see her in a bit. She smiled sweetly and walked out into the town. 

Melia shook hands of a few of the other generals who sat in on the meeting, thanking them for coming and other pleasantries. Just as she had expected Shulk and Dunban hung behind and were chatting quietly. Melia joined them once everyone had left. She smiled at her friend, dropping all officiality from her demeanor,

“Shulk! It’s so nice to see you again.” Melia beamed and hugged her friend. She decided to disregard the embarrassment from last night and treat him as she usually would. Shulk seemed to have the same idea. He hugged her back tightly and swayed side to side,

“You really should visit more, Melia.” Shulk let her go and held her shoulders at an arm's lengths. Shulk looked virtually the same, his dirty blonde hair still hung in his eyes and his face still had the vibrancy of youth. 

“I must agree with that notion.” Dunban cooed, he placed his hand on her lower back and Melia stiffened a bit. Shulk laughed nervously. Dunban, of course, meant no harm in the gesture. He simply wanted his presence to be known. 

“Thank you for your diplomacy, Shulk. I am very impressed by your maturity.” Melia said,

“No problem. I’m glad the empress of the High Entia is a friend of Colony 9’s.” Shulk chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Melia frowned a bit,

“Ah, yes. An empress of one…” it as something Melia thought of often. She had been granted the title empress yet there were no High Entia left to rule. Just herself. Her title more acted as a high ranking in the political sphere among the Titans. Allowing her to travel among each settlement and have some form of say in the political decisions. 

“An empress no less.” Dunban purred, “It doesn’t matter if you’re ruling thousands or none. You earned the title by birth.” Melia brushed her hand against Dunban’s side, thanking him silently,

“He’s right.” Shulk beamed, “Besides, the Telethia can’t survive in Alcamoth forever. They’ll have to travel elsewhere if they want to thrive as a species.” 

Melia furrowed her eyebrows, “What are you implying?” 

Dunban walked to stand beside Shulk, showing his agreement with Shulk's plan, “He means that if we decided to use Alcamoth as another settlement, someone has to rule it.” 

Melia held her hands to her heart and gasped, “I couldn’t,” 

“It’s your home Melia.” Shulk smiled, “And besides, that could still be a long way off. The Telethia aren’t going anywhere soon. We could all be dead by then, there’s no way to know.” 

Melia shut her eyes and smiled. The thought of one day living in Alcamoth again… it filled her heart. She hoped it would be sooner rather than later. She hoped her friends would be there to support her when that day came. 

The door swung open and Fiora came tumbling in, “Goodness you guys have been in here forever. Are you really going to keep me waiting out there all day? I’m already upset Dunban wouldn’t let me sit in on this.” She gestured loosely to all the empty chairs,

Shulk walked over to her and took her outstretched hand, “See you guys later!” Shulk yelled over his shoulder. 

Melia felt Dunban step behind her, she sighed and rested herself against his chest. He put his left arm around her and kissed the top of her head, making her wings flutter,

“I apologize I wasn’t there this morning.” Dunban murmured. Melia ran her hand along his arm, 

“That’s alright.” She said, but realizing it wasn’t the whole truth. She relied on honestly, “I would have liked it if you had woken me up before you left.”

Dunban looked curiously at her. Isn’t sleep more important than a quick goodbye? He dismissed logic and remembered a key part to the story. He had left a girl sleeping alone in a strange bed after her first time sharing herself with someone. He turned her around and cupped her soft cheek. “My apologies, I didn’t fully consider my actions before doing them.” 

Her frown disappeared, but she still wondered what it would be like to wake up with his arms wrapped around her. She wanted to know very badly. Melia kissed him, softly and tenderly, running her fingers through his long brown hair. He held her lower back towered over her. She had to use the table behind them to steady herself. Melia felt her heart rate quicken, she kissed him with more lust and passion. Dunban’s hand trailed down the back of her dress and gripped her ass. Melia moaned into his mouth. He took the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth, Melia wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked gently on it. Dunban squeezed her again and grunted. Their kissing and hungry hands became more and more frantic. Each second making Melias core grow more wet. Melia thrust her hips against Dunban’s hips and felt his growing hardness. She wanted him again, she wanted him so badly. She had to squeeze her legs together to release some of the building pressure. 

Dunban brought his hand to her face again before sliding it down her front. He wanted to tease her. He wasn’t usually a tease but he wanted to hear Melias whimpering again. He was obsessed with every noise she made, he was mesmerized by every part of her body, had brain included. His hand slid down her body as his lips attached to her neck. She gasped at his licking and sucking at the still tender skin. His hand pried between her locked thighs. She fought him for a moment but let him open her legs. His hand rubbed against her core. He smiled against her neck when he felt how dripping wet she was. To his satisfaction he heard her whimper and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He leaned over her a bit and prompted her to sit on the table behind her. She shimmied up and spread her legs, wanting to be touched again. 

Dunban slid his hand between her legs again, “Thank you for not wearing tights.” He murmured. Melia blushed. He slid her underwear to the side and ran his fingers along her slit, painfully slowly. Melia shuttered and whimpered into his shoulder. His fingers slid into her effortlessly. He curled his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace that the night before, like he was in a hurry. He was in a hurry, he didn’t want someone walking in on them again but he also couldn’t help himself from pleasuring her right there. Melia covered her mouth with one hand to hold her noises back. Heat filled her veins and set her body on fire, she could hardly handle the feeling. 

In a motion that confused Melia, Dunban pulled his fingers out and dropped to his knees,

“What are you—? Oh.” Melia threaded her fingers into his hair and gasped. 

Dunban licked up her slit and pushed his tongue into her. His cock throbbed in his pants from the taste of her. He sucked her clit frantically, wanting to taste more of her and hear more of her whines. His scruff rubbed at her thighs making an oddly intoxicating sensation. She tugged on his hair and made Dunban moan against her core, sending vibrations up her stomach. 

Melia wrapped her legs around Dunban’s neck and came a few short minutes later. She pulled on his shirt so he would stand up. She kissed his wet lips and tasted herself on his tongue, an unfamiliar erotic taste. She pulled him closer to her and felt his erection pressing against her stomach. Her hand cupped him through his pants and Dunban grunted,

“Not here.” He murmured. In her post orgasm haze she started rubbing him through his pants anyways. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, flinching, “Melia, not here.” 

She frowned, “But Dunban…” she protested, feeling a bit rejected. 

“It’s alright, I felt more than enough pleasure watching you.” He kissed her forehead, keeping his lips lingering on her skin, “Another time.” 

Melia straightened herself out, making sure she looked proper enough to be out in the daylight. Dunban wiped his lips on the back of his hand and tousled his hair. The two walked out into the base, the sun beating down on them. They walked close to one another but didn’t show any signs of being together. They both silently agreed that this was best. As they strolled towards the base exit many uniformed young men stopped and saluted Dunban before hurrying away. Dunban smiled politely at them. Melia felt a strange sense of pride whenever they saluted him. 

“Are those the men you train?” Melia asked,

“Some of them were. Some were past students.”

“They all have a great deal of respect for you it seems.”

“I believe my name holds a lot more respect than deserved.” He cooed. Melia instinctively grabbed his left arm, 

“You can’t believe that to be the truth.” She shook her head. 

Dunban stopped, “There are many stories of me in this Colony. Most of them blown out of proportion and glorified. None of them truthful to what really happened.” 

“Dunban,” she frowned, “Why do you insist on rejecting praise? You are an incredible man, own up to that.” She demanded. 

He chuckled at her stern expression, “It’s quite hard to disagree with you, Melia.” 

Melia held her head high, despite being so much shorter than him, “Good. Then it’s settled. From this day forwards you will accept all praise thrust upon you.” 

Dunban smiled and grabbed her hand to continue walking. Melias sternness diminished a bit and was replaced with the silly fluttering in her stomach. She held his hand tightly and walked by his side with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s almost no Melia & Dunban fics out there so I thought I would make my contribution! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
